


Paint and Ice Cream

by lorberinne



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babysitting, M/M, References to Attack on School Castes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorberinne/pseuds/lorberinne
Summary: For GalliReiweek21 Day 1 GalliRei with KidsHe is going to kill Reiner- no, worse. He is going to pierce his special signed football and make him suffer.Leaving him alone in a stranger's house with two children to go get ice cream in winter. What the hell was his boyfriend thinking?
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Porco Galliard
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Paint and Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I was writing something else for the GalliRei week but I suddenly felt inspired this afternoon and I quickly wrote this little drabble for day 1 GalliRei with kids. Hope you enjoy!

“Look, Mr. Pocco! Do you like it?” 

Porco suppresses a scowl and stares at the drawing that Gabi made. 

The little girl heard Reiner call him that like once and since then she always uses that stupid nickname, no matter how many times he tells her this is not his name. Reiner says she does that because the r is difficult to pronounce for her. Porco thinks that’s just bullshit but he decided to give up on it... for now. 

“That’s... beautiful.”

Gabi smiles all teeth... well, minus one front tooth.

In truth, Porco doesn't even know what the drawing is supposed to be, but he learned in those last months that compliments are the way to go to get along with the young Braun.

“What is it?” Falco asks, trying to peek at the drawing. 

Gabi sticks out her tongue and hides her colorful surrealist painting from Falco’s sight.

“You can’t look!” 

Falco frowns deeply, looking much older than the snotty almost seven years old he is. He made it very clear that he is going to be older soon.

“Why can’t I look?”

“It’s a secret!”

“But that’s not fair!” 

“Life's not fair!

“You are mean!”

“And you are stupid!”

Porco sighs. 

He is going to kill Reiner- no, worse. He is going to pierce his special signed football and make him suffer.

Leaving him alone in a stranger's house with two children to go get ice cream in winter. What the hell was his boyfriend thinking?

 _I will be quick with my uncle's car,_ Reiner said as he put on his varsity jacket. It’s been almost half an hour since that.

Fuck him, Porco thinks for agreeing to babysit Reiner’s cousin and her friend in her house for a day. Well, everything was actually going smooth before this sudden commotion. And since he is technically the adult here-

“Ok, enough!” Porco speaks up. “Calm down you two or you won’t get any ice cream once Reiner is back.”

The two children compose themself quickly. Threats, a classic that always works. “Yes, Mr. Pocco,” they say in chorus, sounding far too innocent. 

Break Reiner’s football? Too easy, Porco is going to put on the school news the tape where he plays the guitar naked. 

Finally, the door at the entrance opens.

“I’m back!” Reiner says, showing up with a shopping bag full of ice creams. Knowing him he didn’t know what flavor to choose. 

Porco turns away from the children, mouthing to Reiner, “thank god, you ass.”

Reiner blinks at him and Porco’s irritation dies a bit. Why does he have to look hot even when he does that?

“Everything ok?” Reiner asks, perplexed. 

“Yes!” the two children answer promptly and Porco can’t help but smile at that. It reminds him of when he and Marcel used to do the same thing to fool the adult around them.

“We were really good, Reiner,” Gabi adds. “Can I have the ice cream now?”

Porco stands from the couch and stretches his arms. 

“I would remove the _really_.”

Gabi starts to pout. 

“But they both deserve the ice cream, yes,” Porco quickly adds.

Gabi smiles brightly at him and Porco bends to ruffle her hair. So much for criticizing Reiner’s weakness for her, Porco has to admit she got him wrapped around her little finger too. Not that he would tell Reiner that... 

“Good, I would have hated to waste such a trip.” Reiner smiles with amusement and Porco makes a face at him. “Now go wash your hands you two.”

“Yes, sir!” the children agree. 

Gabi stands up from the small table and gives Porco the drawing. “Don’t make Falco see it,” she whispers to him. “It’s a gift.” 

Porco makes a military salute, ignoring the still wet paint sticking to his fingers. 

“Scouts honor.”

Gabi giggles and runs to the bathroom followed by Falco who still asks what she drew. 

“Was it so bad?” Reiner asks him with honest concern. 

“Not really,” Porco confesses. “But next time we go all together.”

Reiner nods. “Go it.” 

They go to the kitchen to prepare the ice cream for the kids, sharing just a small kiss along the way. They got caught once by Gabi and they don’t want to repeat the experience. 

“And what’s that?” Reiner asks, pointing at Gabi’s drawing.

Porco shrugs as he washes his hands on the sink. 

“I wish I knew. Your cousin could rival a drunk Parisian of the twenties.”

Reiner laughs at his stupid joke and takes the drawing.

“Looks like a birthday cake.” 

“She wants to become a baker?” 

“Next week it will be Falco’s birthday.” 

Ah, right, Gabi and Falco talked about it earlier. 

“I was invited too,” Reiner adds. “And I heard the Grice are still looking for a photographer...” 

Porco sighs and turns off the water.

“You know that taking pictures and being the cameraman for the school news are different things?”

“What about that new canon your brother gifted you?” Reiner inquiries, hugging him from behind and putting his head on his shoulder. “It’s time to put it to use.”

Porco rolls his eyes. “I don’t know,” he mutters. “Still not convincing.”

“Maybe we could have some other fun with that camera later on,” Reiner adds, his voice low and suggestive, knowing exactly what that does to Porco.

“A birthday party full of too loud children.” Porco hums. “How can I resist.”

He can feel Reiner smile warmly against his cheek. “Thank you,” he whispers, kissing his temple. 

“Right.” Porco dries his hands with a cloth and turns around. “Remember me again, why am I putting up with a jock like you?”

Reiner tilts his head. “Because you love me, bad-camera-boy?” 

“Try again.”

“For the ice cream?” 

“A bit better, but you what’s better?”

Porco grabs the edge of Reiner’s flannel and pulls him down for a kiss. 

“Ugh, gross.” 

Porco closes his eyes and curses under his breath. Why does this always happen?

“Gabi! Falco!” 

“Yes, we know, we know,” Falco says like the good boy he is. “We didn’t see anything.”

Gabi grins at them like the little devil she is. 

“Can we have double ice cream?” she asks smugly. 

Reiner sighs. 

“Fine, deal done.”


End file.
